


DA-5 без рейтинга

by steinvor



Series: DA-5 [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Other, POV First Person, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Я знаю. Ты знаешь, что я знаю. Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю.(с) Лев зимой, Джеймс Голдмен.Взаимоотношения Такео, Тао, Шарка, Кранца и т.д.Странный приказ - о длинных волосах ТакеоПодарки на Новый год.АУ, когда Тао и Такео не спасли





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know. You know I know. I know you know I know. We know Henry knows, and Henry knows we know it. (The Lion In Winter by James Goldman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ПОВ Такео- Шарк, мы уравновешиваем друг друга, ты - напоминание того, кем я могу стать

***

Я знаю, ты знаешь, что я знаю, он знает, что я знаю, и что знаешь ты. Они знают то, что знаем мы, и все эти жалкие крохи знания знает Он.  
Все мы всего лишь составные части зловещей живой и смертельно опасной головоломки. Играем по очереди предназначенные нам роли.  
Плохой, хороший, злой, равнодушный. Вечная «мексиканская ничья», когда нарушать шаткое равновесие никому не выгодно.  
Я слежу за тобой, ты за мной подчищаешь следы, остальные не вмешиваются или тоже играют свои роли.  
Время от времени происходит смена позиций.  
Хороший-плохой-злой, злой-плохой-равнодушный, плохой-злой-злой, а то и еще хуже.  
Сегодня ты пожалел целую уйму Божьих тварей. Нет, не людей, люди для тебя не представляют подобной ценности. «Они же никому не мешают», как же, целое гнездо ос.  
Медленно окуриваю опасный угол усыпляющим газом и дымом.  
Хаммер с удовольствием взорвал бы чердак просто так, со всеми его чертями и прочими возможными обитателями.  
Не исключая двуногих тварей, может и кое-кого из нас.  
Нас всего лишь пятеро, та самая «идеальная малая группа» - генератор идей, талантливый исполнитель, энтузиаст, изобретатель и лидер.  
Впрочем, такое представление о нас неверно, мы - охотники, использующие других охотников и жертва. Много жертв или одна, какая в конце концов разница, имеет значение только их наличие.  
Время от времени привычно меняемся ролями.  
Случайный промах одного, так уж заведено и предусмотрено изначально, компенсируется наличием целой группы.  
Несмотря на внутренние противоречия, мы связаны, нет, просто спаяны воедино.  
Ты присматриваешь за мной, он присматривает за тобой, остальные знают, что нам не дадут убить друг друга, все мы чертовски взаимозависимы и незаменимы.  
Ты для меня напоминание, что ждет меня впереди – быстрое разрушение под воздействием психологических и прочих «генетических» экспериментов, физическая и психическая деформация в ответ на постоянное внешнее давление.  
Есть ли у тебя совесть? Если и была когда-то, то сгнила вместе с хрупкой скорлупой того, что когда-то звалось человеческой душой, так что я вроде как твоя совесть извне. Молчаливая, надо признать –таки, совесть, холодноватая и в чем-то даже ущербная. Такая, как есть.  
Ты – моя ярость и гнев, то, чего я себе никак не могу позволить.  
Патовая ситуация, вечная «мексиканская ничья».  
Ты вымещаешь на мне свою боль и наше общее отчаяние от всей нашей общей «безвыходности» ситуации.  
Ты просто физическое воплощение отчаяние и боли.  
Как странно ощущать себя объектом твоего непрерывного заинтересованного внимания.  
Однажды я проснусь, соберу свои волосы в хвост, неторопливо вымою руки, лицо и осторожно загляну в зеркало.  
Как странно, на моем холодном лице не отображается никаких человеческих эмоций.  
После всего совершенного на моем лице по-прежнему ни морщинки, ни шрама.  
Я все также спокоен и собран, можно даже сказать, что в ладу с собой.  
Но что если в своем отражении я однажды увижу тебя?

4.01.2015


	2. Ка-шуме (Предчувствие)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ка-шуме (ka-shume) - предчувствие скорого разрушения группы (ка-тета,ka-tet ) Темная башня, Стивен Кинг. Тао - Такео: Ты - настоящий фанатик, который при случае уничтожил бы всех нас

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Такео в манхве говорит: в следующий раз МЫ просто умрем и не позволим нас спасать ценой жизни кого-то другого

Их небольшой непрочный союз на самом деле был спаян не хуже брачных уз супружеской пары, только еще более трагичный и еще более тесный.  
Их объединяла не любовь и преданность друг другу, их объединяла ненависть и взаимная необходимость друг в друге.  
Все просто - черное и белое, свет и тьма.  
Забирающие жизни не могут сложить что-то целое из распавшихся частей, и все-таки, их пятерка была той самой единственно возможной "малой группой".  
На противостоящих концах пятиугольника - два взаимно ненавидящих друг друга человека, боже, не делает ли эта ненависть их чуточку похожими?  
Кранц был основополагающей фигурой, скрепляющей их нестабильный союз, однако, они были разнонаправленными полюсами эмоционального напряжения, один открыт, в своей кипящей, жаждущей власти и признания ненависти, другой - живое воплощение холодной ярости и трезвого рассудка.  
Тао подумывал иногда о том, что было бы попади кто-то из них двоих под шальную пулю или злонамеренный выстрел кого-то из "своих", что бы стало с группой тогда?  
Вне сомнения, ДА переварило бы потерю Хаммера или даже Тао, может быть, с небольшими оговорками - выжило и приспособилось бы к существованию без их главного лидера, так некоторые виды червей или морских губок могут регенерировать из оставшегося обломка целого, так и ДА смогла бы трансформироваться выдвинув в лидеры другого объекта.  
Их же заменить невозможно.  
Если спецгруппа под началом Шарка была бы злобной, но могущественной сворой насильников и убийц, то группа Такео была бы не менее смертоносным, чуть более гуманным подразделением, ибо снайпер мог быть беспощадным как никто другой. к себе самому, к своим потребностям и чувствам, к потребностям и чувствам других людей.  
"Если бы тебе предоставилась такая возможность, ты бы перестрелял всех нас, если бы на другой чаше весов находилось нечто более ценное, чем твоя собственная или все наши общие жизни ".  
Такие фанатики не видны за поверхностной бравадой отпетых болтунов и провокациями негодяев самых разных мастей, но ты, Такео, фанатик, каких еще поискать.  
Ты не похож на проповедника в черной сутане, и твои проклятия так и остаются невысказанными отголосками глубоко скрытых чувств, но знаешь, твоя внутренняя непримиримость притягивает не хуже чем физический или психологический наркотик. Твое неподчинение приказам сродни безумию Шарка.  
Хех, если наша символическая мать - доктор Айрис, а Кранц - виртуальный отец, то вы самые близкие друг другу братья. Ненависть связывает порой крепче чем любовь, и все мы связаны не меньше, чем вынужденные любовники.  
Каждая смерть одного из нас, это как отмирание какого-то органа.  
Сила и мощь накачанных мускулов Хаммера, ясный холодный рассудок Кранца, пожалуй, я, Тао стал бы подобием нервных волокон, связующих мыщцы и подчиняющий их мысленным приказам нашего одного на всех пятерых, организма.  
Яростное, гниющее, жаждущее телесных удовольствий и яркости впечатлений сердце - Акула, таким уж получилось наше гипотетическое виртуальное тело...  
И рвущаяся из тесных оков материальной оболочки душа...

Направляясь на очередное ничем не примечательное задание в Южную Корею, чувствовал ли наш слитный живой организм нечто гнетущее, предрекающее скорое разрушение всех налаженных тонких взаимосвязей?  
Ощущение распада их маленькой, но тесно спаянной четырьмя кровавыми годами успешно выполненных заданий, группы?  
Ка-шуме.

20.04.2015


	3. Странный приказ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Длинные волосы Такео. почему их нельзя укоротить. АУ относительно моего хэд-канона про то, что у него они растут слишком быстро из-за ускоренного обмена веществ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мне очень нравится идея с ритуальным жертвоприношением "отрубленных голов" на блюде и метафорический образ "Гулливер среди лилипутов"

Такео стоял перед зеркальной витриной, в отражении которой мелькали спешащие маленькие черноволосые люди, мужчины и женщины.  
Он один неколебимо возвышался над улицей, словно Гулливер перед жителями Мильдендо, высокий, с длинными темно-фиолетовыми волосами.  
Толпа обтекала его с двух сторон, не выказывая ни раздражения столь необычной преградой, ни неудовольствия, словно он был еще одной деталью архитектурного ландшафта, вроде какого-нибудь столба или манекена.  
За стеклом виднелся аккуратный ряд мужских и женских голов, расположенных симметрично, словно кусты высаженные в английском саду по линейке, от подбородка люди были укрыты одинаково белыми, скрывающими все остальное - и самого человека и кресло, накидками.   
Эта будничная картина отчего-то воспринималась Такео, как странное и торжественное зрелище, словно какой-то усовершенствованный вид человеческого приношения, поднесенного на ритуальном блюде.  
По всей видимости это была та самая ближайшая парикмахерская, которую ему нашел на карте Тао. Показал и хотел было напомнить про специальное указание лидера группы Кранца, но так ни на что не решился.  
Как-то, во время очередного задания в Европе, Такео по неосторожности Хаммера сильно опалило волосы, так что пришлось укорачивать их почти наполовину. Казалось бы, пустяк, снайпер даже хотел совсем их обрезать, он и отрастил их поначалу только из чистого упрямства и противодействия "системе", которая упорно пыталась сломить его и сделать одним из своих страшных и эффективных орудий убийства, хотя именно таким оружием он, в конце концов, он и стал.  
Хаммеру даже не пришло в голову извиниться или предупредить своего коллегу, ведь ничего страшного, по его мнению, не случилось, зато Кранц разбушевался, даже пригрозил собственноручной расправой виновному в порче волос Такео, в случае повторения подобного инцидента.  
Тем же наказанием Кранц пригрозил и самому Такео.  
"И ты тоже, если случится очередной приступ этой твоей депрессии не вздумай сделать что-нибудь со своими волосами".  
\- И что такого в твоих волосах, красавчик? - целую неделю строил догадки Шарк.  
На все его фантастические и неправдоподобные домыслы Кранц отмалчивался или ограничивался кратким ответом: таково распоряжение руководства.  
Странные приказы иногда отдавало ему начальство.  
Такео стоял перед витриной и задумчиво изучал варианты коротких причесок.  
\- Настоятельно рекомендую раз и навсегда бросить эту затею, - прошелестел прямо в ухо чей-то смутно знакомый вкрадчивый голос.  
За плечом стрелка отразился силуэт очень высокого и смуглого человека в очках и с очень светлыми волосами. Незнакомец выдержал многозначительную паузу и ослепительно улыбнулся, - доктор Айрис будет очень недовольна.

2015


	4. Подарки на рождество

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Время от времени Тао и Такео доставляют одни и те же подарки. АУ.

Очередной Новый год.  
Для всех обычных людей - праздник.  
Члены ДА-5 могли бы отмечать его каждые две недели - католическое рождество, европейский Новый год, православный, китайский...  
Если бы имели такое желание.  
Сейчас у них не было никакого задания, Шарк устроил себе маленький личный праздник, отправившись на небольшую "декстеровскую охоту на маньяков". Решил устроить дейтройтской полиции небольшой сюрприз.  
Кранц отправился в Союз с отчетом, Хаммер свалил на рождественскую распродажу и там и пропал.  
На съемной квартире остались они вдвоем - последние модифицированные доктором Айрис, Тао и Такео.  
Хакер, как водится просиживал часами напролет за компьютером, снайпер бродил по улицам, если не предпочитал иногда померзнуть на крыше.  
Когда все нормальные люди садились за стол, или отсчитывали на городских площадях последние мгновенья уходящего года, в подъездную дверь многоквартирного жилого комплекса позвонил посыльный.   
"Специальная доставка в квартиру такую-то".  
Такео бросил удивленный взгляд на хакера - может тот заказал пиццу? - хакер отрицательно качнул головой и проник в систему наблюдения за улицей и магазином напротив. Перед входной дверью действительно переминался молодой человек в костюме рождественского гнома и фирменной бейсболке местной курьерской службы.  
Модифицированные переглянулись: может ли это быть ловушкой? Адрес спецгруппы был строго засекречен, да и кто бы кому-то из них мог написать?   
Снайпер достал из набедренной кобуры пистолет и вопросительно взглянул на Тао. Тот осторожно кивнул и нажал клавишу раскодирования замка на двери подъезда.  
\- Не забудь дать мелочь на чай, парень тащился сюда аж с самого прошлого года, - полушутя предупредил напарника Тао.  
Снайпер кивнул и по-прежнему не выпуская из руки оружия,сунул другой рукой посыльному пятидолларовую бумажку.  
Когда за курьером закрылась входная дверь, Тао и Такео снова обменялись вопросительными взглядами: неужели та же самая посылка?  
Хакер пожал плечами, а снайпер нетерпеливым движением вскрыл завернутую в подарочную бумагу коробку.   
Это повторялось уже третий год, в определенные дни, хакер полагал их своеобразными "днями нового рождения в качестве экспериментальных объектов", они получали примерно такую же анонимную посылку. Подвеска-шнурок для волос Такео и черная, с ассиметричным вырезом на шее кофта - Тао.  
В честь новогоднего праздника подарки менялись - это были пара металлических сережек, которые носил в ушах стрелок и черный лак, скрывающий уродливую фиолетово-бурую эмаль на отравленных ногтях Тао.  
Если автора первых подарков они могли предположительно идентифицировать как их "символическую мать", то было вполне логично предположить, что вторые подарки от их гипотетического "отца".  
Но кто это еще мог быть? Подарки никогда не присылались кому-то еще из их команды, только хакеру и стрелку, Тао и Такео.

 

"Если Айрис считает всех членов ДА своими "детьми", то мне, лично откопавшему среди сотен полуфабрикатов для модификации в экспериментальных лабораториях Союза пару симпатичных молодых парней, впору считаться их крестным "папочкой".  
Личный секретарь доктора Айрис слишком давно и долго сотрудничал с этой сумасшедшей девицей, чтобы успеть перенять ее образ мышления и некоторые дурные привычки.  
Впрочем иногда, ощущать себя "немного отцом", было не так одиноко.

ноябрь 2015


	5. Двое. ТакеоТао

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Всему так или иначе, когда-нибудь приходит конец. Вариант, когда Тао и Такео не спасли

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> не совсем ДА-5, скорее иллюстрация того, что иногда в не бытовых вопросах Такео принимает решения ЗА Тао.  
> Стихотворение Михаил Светлов "Двое"   
> "Но мертвые лица не сводит испуг / и радость застыла на них/ И холодно стало третьему вдруг / От жуткого счастья двоих"

\- Я и шагу не могу ступить, а ты? - задал в общем-то риторический вопрос Такео.  
Тао только согласно мотнул головой, от усталости чуть не валясь прямо на крошащиеся под ногами обломки.  
Снайпер стоял, привалившись спиной к стене, пиджак и рубашка были порваны, впрочем, все как всегда. Снайпер попробовал было подтянуть брюки на коленях, чтобы не помять стрелки, и как-то самопроизвольно съехал по остаткам стены вниз.  
Тао качнулся вперед и снайпер едва успел подставить ему плечо, не давая тому упасть и зарыться лицом в стеклянное крошево, здание было почти целиком построено из армированного стекла. Множить и без того опасные раны не следовало.  
\- Как ты думаешь, за нами кто-нибудь придет?  
Некоторое время спустя, собравшись с силами, спросил хакер.  
Стрелок слегка нахмурил тонкие брови, это был один из тех вопросов, которые следовало рассмотреть не торопясь, всесторонне, с разных ракурсов и с разными вариантами последствий.  
Наконец он решился озвучить мучившие его сомнения, которые в принципе никогда не выходили у него из головы, как бы все не поворачивалось к ним счастливой стороной.  
\- Я думаю, наши обязательно станут искать, - снайпер, сделал многозначительную паузу, - но и Юрия сбрасывать со счетов тоже не стоит. Думаю нас будут искать те и другие, вопрос только в том, кто успеет раньше...и правильно ли подвергать риску наших друзей, особенно если они столкнутся с командой Кромбелла и им придется вступить в схватку.  
\- Да, Рэй, конечно, здорово сдал, но Франкенштейн может нас подлатать...  
Снайпер помрачнел и плотно сжал побелевшие губы.  
\- Тао, мы ведь и так многим обязаны им, и М-Двадцать первому, и Рэю, и Регису с остальными, и больше всего - Франкенштейну.  
\- Ты имеешь ввиду, что нам не следует рисковать здоровьем Рэйзела еще раз?  
\- Не знаю, мне кажется, мы и так получили от них слишком много. Когда-нибудь приходит время платить по счетам, почему бы не начать с сегодняшнего дня?  
\- Но мы ведь помогаем Франкенштейну, работаем на него... И еще Рыцари Рэйзела, такая классная команда получилась, кто же будет руководить РК?..  
Такео мягко привлек к себе Тао, стараясь сильно не сжимать его и без того поврежденную руку, впрочем все равно Тао поморщился, но послушно приник головой к самому лицу Такео.  
Снайпер говорил медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, каждая интонация была взвешенна и просчитана, так чтобы с первого же раза убедить Тао.  
\- Мне тоже хотелось бы верить, что все сложится в нашу пользу, но что если случится так, что первыми нас обнаружат люди Союза, или Юрий и Кромбел. Если мы попадем в руки Союза, то нам будет очень сложно выбраться от них живыми. Снова. А если нас запрячут на какой-нибудь базе, то М-Двадцать первый и остальные отправятся нас выручать даже если шансов на успех будет минимальное количество.  
Тао качнул головой, может соглашаясь с мнением снайпера, может быть просто засыпая от усталости и теряя сознания от потери крови.  
Все-таки пришел в себя и разлепил сомкнувшиеся как-то сами по себе, веки.  
\- Конечно, Двадцать первый отправиться нас выручать даже если шансов не будет совсем.  
Хакеру хватило сил даже изобразить что-то похожее на его привычный короткий смешок. Только смех этот был совсем не такой веселый и заразительный, как раньше.  
Снайпер внимательно вгляделся в его лицо, не скрытое челкой, умудрялся же он и раньше читать его настроение по каким-то мельчайшим движениям лицевых мускулов, даже не заглядывая под непроницаемую завесу этих волос и обманчиво-беззаботной маски шутника и балагура.  
\- Я слишком много сил отдал этой победе над старейшинами и оборотнем, - признался Такео. - Думаю, даже если нас и спасут, то уровень моей силы будет какое-то время сильно ограничен. Может быть он больше никогда не восстановится до пикового уровня. Мы ведь повидали в нашей жизни уже достаточно...всякого. А в последнее время, сколько всего хорошего было! Дом, дети, работа, уважение окружающих...  
\- Мне будет этого не хватать, - тихо перебил товарища Тао.  
\- Мне тоже, - признался Такео, - Однако, всему так или иначе, когда-нибудь приходит конец.  
Некоторое время оба молчали, привыкая к этой не такой уж нежданной мысли.  
\- После того случая, как нас поймали Боннер с Юрием, я на всякий случай оставил один патрон... ну знаешь, для себя, если что-нибудь подобное случится еще раз. К тому же, при мне всегда скрытые ножи в моих пистолетах.  
\- А здорово мы все-таки разделались тогда с Лутаем? Никогда б не поверил раньше, что когда-нибудь мы вдвоем победим ни кого-нибудь, а самого Цербера!  
\- Да, - улыбнулся вспомнив ту битву стрелок, воспоминания на миг озарили его лицо задумчивой и печальной улыбкой. - Из нас получилась неплохая команда.  
Тао позабыв об усталости и ранениях на некоторое время воодушевился, чисто на эмоциональном подъеме.  
\- Видели бы нас с тобой остальные члены DA! Мы были круче самого Кранца, перешедшего в активированный режим! Знаешь, я так и не успел довести до ума новую систему слежения в школе. А еще я обещал Ик-Хану, что сыграю с ним в эту новую компьютерную стрелялку...  
Тао еще что-то говорил, про то, что заметил, как на Такео поглядывают несколько старшеклассниц, про то, что уже несколько дней ему нравится очередная восходящая корейская поп-звезда, про то, что Франкештейн придумал новое дисциплинарное наказание за "лишние" датчики в ванной и еще некоторых секретных местах. Такео почти не вникал во все его эти признания. Он вслушивался только в этот голос. Проскользнет ли в нем сожаление или страх, или неуверенность из-за принятие такого непростого решения.  
Сейчас вся ответственность за их окончательный выбор легла на него, снайпер чувствовал, что Тао примет безоговорочно любое его решение.  
Настороженный слух уловил приближение какого-то постороннего объекта. Кто это? Свои или...?  
Снайпер достал пистолет и прикоснулся к взъерошенным волосам на затылке Тао. Для себя он решил оставить традиционный японский способ самоубийства. Самурайское классическое сэппуку он, конечно, продемонстрировать не успеет, но оставался не менее эффективный и более быстрый вариант женского харакири. Дзигай (перерезание горла).  
\- Знаешь, я все-таки очень счастлив, что мы были с тобой в одной команде, - Снайпер вздрогнул, когда Тао вдруг сделал это неожиданное признание. В самом конце их в не очень-то долгой, особенно в связи с обнулением памяти, жизни.- Я счастлив, что мы умрем в одном и том же сражении, что это твоя рука сделает... тот самый последний выстрел, что сейчас нас здесь только двое, ты и я.  
Все-таки Юрию не мешало бы сменить марку мужского одеколона.  
Такео бросил настороженный быстрый взгляд в измученное, но счастливое лицо хакера, впавшего в короткое полудремотное забытье, и успел ответить:  
\- Я тоже счастлив.  
Даже успел удивиться, что на этот раз говорит самую настоящую правду.  
"Может быть сохранить их мозг для очередного перевоплощения Марка?" - Юрий был раздосадован тем, что модифицированные члены DA достались ему в несколько "мертвом" виде.  
Впрочем, срезать прядь великолепных волос Такео - неплохой подарок самому себе!  
На память.

март 2015


End file.
